The present invention relates to vehicular navigation, and more particularly to a generating navigation instruction for a driver of a vehicle.
Many known systems and applications provide the ability to give directions or navigation instructions. Examples of include web-based map applications and satellite-based navigation systems. Typically, these applications and systems give navigation instructions in the form of lists of intersections at which a user is to change direction. For example, navigation instructions might communicate a message comprising the instruction “Proceed for 1.5 miles, and then turn right on New Street.”
In particular, it is common for navigation applications and system to provide visual (displayed) and/or audible (e.g. or spoken) instructions, along with a map of the intersection at which the change of direction is to take place. For example, when the directions call for a turn at the intersection of New Street and Old Street, a vehicle navigation system may display a map of that intersection when the vehicle approaches the turn and communicate instructions (via a display and/or speaker) telling the driver of the vehicle to turn at the intersection of New Street and Old Street.